


Angel of Glass

by AManaketeDisguised



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU Where Flora Dies, Angst (?), F/M, I Was Feeling Sad Today So Here You Go, One Shot, Or Crush?, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AManaketeDisguised/pseuds/AManaketeDisguised
Summary: AU where Jakob and Corrin get married, and Flora discovers her emotional side, and dies as Corrin attempts to end the rebellion.Listening to Ockeroid's 'Missing Out' is great too.
Relationships: Flora/Jakob (one-sided), Joker | Jakob/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630330
Kudos: 4





	Angel of Glass

“Alright, I wanted to tell you this, but...I like you…” Flora blushed.

She was hoping for a fire, one that will warm her and envelope her with love and care.

Instead, the fire brings the jarring cold.

“I-I-I am grateful for that, b-but the day you were out sick, Lady C-Corrin announced our engagement. I’m sorry.” Jakob sighed. “I’m really sorry, but I have eyes only for Lady Corrin.”

Flora snickered bitterly. Before this conversation, she was a glass angel, her beautiful wings powered by the zephyr that was the idea that Jakob loved her back, that they would be together as a loving couple. It was this zephyr that kept her going, the one that made her will as tough as steel whenever she was punished for dropping one shrimp, getting one inch of sauce on her, or some small useless problem.  _ It’s okay. One day, Jakob will be with you, and he will cure all your pain with his smile.  _

But that was only her mind playing tricks on her.

**_But I have eyes only for Lady Corrin._ **

Eight. Eight heartbreaking words, which made the beautiful wind that carried her suddenly disappeared, letting her plummet down an endless pit with his words. She falls, and her glass wings break.  **He would never love her** . 

But she did not give up.

Even if an angel of glass broke her wings, at least she still had her crystal shoes, and her golden halo.

But little did she know, her plan would lead her into deeper angst.

Flora had never thought of her as an emotional person, as her hair color, blue, was one of ice and solemness. Felicia, her sister, had pink, the color of flames and emotion. Flora only had violent swings of depression, sadness, and anger was only due to rejected love. But even as an emotional person like her, Felicia said nothing happened the day she was gone. Whenever she started hearing chattering, Felicia would silence them. 

Why?

She didn’t want her sister, the Angel of Glass, to break down more. An angel she may be, but glass was easily shattered. 

“I’m sorry, Flora…” Felicia apologized. “H-he proposed to La-sniff-dy Cor-sniff-rin, and she-waaaaaaaa!” Felicia cried into her sister’s arms. “She-she-accept-accepted!!!!”

**He proposed.** Not Corrin. 

That meant he had only loved Corrin. HE never thought of her. HE only wanted Corrin. 

In his heart, she was not a glass angel, but only a shard of glass, sharp and annoying.

\---

“WHY?” Flora cried, pinning Corrin to the wall. “WHY MUST JAKOB LOVE YOU, BUT NOT ME?”

“F-Flora!” Corrin yelped. 

A part of her snapped.

“Yes. I’ll kill you, then no one will disturb me and Jakob!” She cackled. She took out her pocket knife.

Then, she felt a sharp pain on her head and she fell down, like a felled log. She could barely make out a figure. Jakob.

“Dammit, Flora!” He growled. “I told you, STOP IT!!”

The glass angel’s halo broke along with her heart.

\---

Corrin sent the finishing blow. 

The angel was defeated by the dragon.

Before she could claim her place in heaven, the angel laments.

“Jakob..can you come and listen to my words?” Flora sighs, her body covered in her blood.

Jakob nods and approaches her.

Flora heart aches when she sees Jakob’s ring.

_ That ring could have been hers. She would spend every day, happy with her love. _

“Yes, Flora?”

“Jakob... In the b-beginning, I never swore my allegiance. I refused. After all, we were little more than hostages. Taken as children... All to prevent this from happening, to stop the Ice Tribe from rebelling. I often thought of running away, but I never did. I stayed...because of you…”

“Flora..I’m sorry…”

“It’s-*cough*-It’s okay. Thank you…for all you have done..I..wish you...happiness...”

The angel ascends to the heavens.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos and comments~
> 
> I'll love to have some feedback~


End file.
